


Opening Act

by Keye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/pseuds/Keye





	Opening Act

Elijah let himself into the room quietly, dropping his bag and shrugging off his jacket.

Sean was in the bathroom, barking at himself in the mirror, grunting and huffing and jumping up and down. He looked ridiculous. No. He looked good, fit, with his skin glistening from the shower and the hotel towel precariously knotted at his hips in danger of falling at any moment.

Elijah stopped, smiling. "What are you doing?"

Sean cocked a glance at him, eyes crinkling with mirth. "Warming up."

Elijah laughed and neatly slipped himself in between Sean and his mirror. "I'll warm you up."


End file.
